guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:N.O.X.
He has a dervish boss aura, but I know that sometimes the aura's are a bit messed up. But still, It at least seems to be a Dervish.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:14, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :Its not a boss.. — Warw/Wick 17:26, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::He's got the aura and natural resistance. Dunno about double damage and whatever. — Powersurge360 17:36, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :::Inlined to hit one foe or 1-3 foes? -->Suicidal Tendencie 17:57, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Another skill Right when you enter, NOX uses a skill. I don't remember the name, but it's description is something like "Activates N.O.X's controls". Someone who goes in to kill this thing, can you try and get a picture of this skill? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:48, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :Ahh. N.O.X. Driver. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:03, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Regarding Interruption I disagree with the note. Everytime I've faced NOX, I played migraine and it was my sole job to keep him from casting and I have never seen him wait a full 10 seconds to count before beginning his ten second spell. — Powersurge360 17:23, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :From my experiance, the countdown is untill the skill is actually cast, give or take a few seconds.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:51, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Partially immune to crits? I was just fighting N.O.X. on my 'sin, I noticed that until the point where he starts to use the second set of skills (Beam, Divider Drive, etc) my Critical Strike gained me +1 +3 energy (skill and Zealous), not +1 +3 +3 (skill, Zealous, and the crit hit) as would be expected, however my Critical Agility was renewed. Kind of like Stoneflesh Aura. When he got to the second set of skills, I got +1 +3 +3. Anyone else noticed this? Methnor 18:12, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :It's hard to score critical hits on high level enemies. I don't know if that's hte cause exactly, but it's something to think about. Maybe try vs other high level foes and see if once you reach that high of a level you can't crit versus them? — Powersurge360 20:29, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::Critical Strike is a Dual Attack that always crits. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:32, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::I know, it was only a thought. It was as close to an answer that I could get. — Powersurge360 20:31, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Fixing above sig, lol. Anyways, idk if NOX blocks? --- -- (s)talkpage 20:32, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::::If Critical Agility is renewed, he's scoring a critical hit (which means he's hitting and not being blocked, so all three energy sources should be activated, no?). I'm not sure why you wouldn't get energy for it, I'll have to try that at some point. That's weird Tgannon83 20:48, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Your crit rate goes down the higher the enemy's level--Relyk 01:23, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ELEVEN skills! Does any other boss/monster have more than 8? This guy really is a bear! GW-Susan 22:01, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :He never uses them all at once. I believe his skill set switches once Bokka escapes. 22:04, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::No, after Bokka escapes, he still uses his first set, but if you get his health to 50% (at least I think it's 50%, could be more, could be less), all the golems explode (dealing damage), and his skill set changes. Other golems still deep strike into the place, but they also instantly explode.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:51, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, I thought of at least one answer to my question: Graven Monoliths have more than 8 because of Reform Carvings, but not all at one time, of course. Any other cases? GW-Susan 17:01, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Elemental Shift beasts. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:40, 14 September 2008 (UTC) (OK, that's 24 skills plus Shift) Some suggested team members/skills Went in with a Mesmer friend, me a Dervish--the rest were heroes. Mesmer brought Guilt and a rit hero with Dissonance and Shelter, a protection/heal monk, and a fire ele with Mark of Rodgort and I brought a ranger with Broad Head Arrow, with M.O.X. wielding a fire scythe and equipped with Avatar of Balthazar and a primarily heal monk (tho with Protective Spirit), while I periodically used the Ursan Blessing. It went smoothly, if slowly, and there were no deaths. We made sure to spread out after we drew N.O.X. just out of the Portal at the back of the theater (after Prince Bokka left). Previously I had a hard time of it with only heroes and henchies and lots of deaths for my three other primary chars (ranger, warrior, necro)! GW-Susan 00:41, 7 September 2008 (UTC) I H/H'ed N.O.X. using a Migraine/Interrupter Mesmer, Broad Head Arrow Ranger, and a Spoil Victor/Resto Necro/Rt for heros while I was a D-Slash/SY Warrior. Basically, have all 3 heroes lock on N.O.X. and Party Flag around the theater as NOX gets close. I meanwhile just ran around killing all the Bit Golems. Just be sure to have an area cleared out to run to once he blows up all his golems. You don't need to kill every single golem around, but try to bust up big clumps of them to keep a blast free zone available. For Henchies I used Menhlo, Kimm, Herta, and Devona. Devona was useless and would choose another now, probably Cynn.FyrFytr998 03:42, 7 September 2008 (UTC) I had a quite easy H/H by using Dunkoro (healing monk-WoH), Sousouke (some general pve nuke build), Jora (Nothing special either), Cynn, Mhenlo, Eve and Kihm. I was a Ranger myself, used Burning arrow, distracting, savage, kindle, Sunspear rebirth sigge and some general skills, didnt know what exactly to expect. I generally left the bit golems intact, only killed those in the centre ring, where I was with my hench. During the fight just kept him from casting anything, and in phase 2 just interrupted the lock on skill thing and threw dirt on him. Had 1 almost wipe, when all bits detonated, for the rest there were few deaths. Breintje 14:49, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :You've got some mad interrput skills in that case o_O (T/ ) 14:52, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ::Practice makes perfect :P, he aint that hard, as his skills are quite long activation, more then 1 second, so pretty easy to keep the most harmful down for the first part of the battle, sure he will get some trough, and in 2nd part just focus on him and try to time casting long skills so youre never activating something when he uses lock on. The massive bit golem blowup almost got me though, should have flagged better. Breintje 07:11, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :::I just did the easiest N.O.X. shut-down out of three characters I've done it with so far: me as full BM with Pain Inverter (not Ursan), Jin as Enraged Lunge and Disrupting Lunge BM, Margrid as BM with Broad Head Arrow, Pyre as Conjure Flame general utility ranger with two interrupts. All with no heals and no res on me or heros. Henches were Mhenlo, Kihm, Soggy and Herta. Simply locked Margrid and Pyre on N.O.X. then ran around killing other Golems. Not particularly fast but my team was never in any significant danger: I beleive we only lost one pet once, and that wasn't mine. Just kept plugging away and all was straightforward. Probably didn't need Pain InverterThalestis 00:27, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Immune to ints wrong I'm 100% sure all of nox's skills can be interrupted. when fighting him, my party had 2 dwarven battle stance wars and a bha ranger. not once did he get any skills out. not even the ion thingy. the ion thingy just took a while to get interrupted. like 3-4 hits of d stance while dazed. Nibelhim 20:25, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :Re-read the note. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:33, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::it says ion thingy is impossible to interrupt while countdown is active, and im still saying it isntNibelhim 00:06, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Countdown doesn't last for all of Ion Buster's activation. (T/ ) 02:16, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Usually not, it can be quite annoying though when he uses the Ion Buster right after countdown, that almost killed me. Sometimes he doesnt even cast the Ion Buster when counting down. Breintje 14:51, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Lock On? I dont know about the other people but i never saw him casting Lock On in the first phase of the fight, he just targeted someone and tried to fire his spells at him. Does anyone have similar experience? Breintje 07:15, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :Iirc, he uses it on Bokka before chasing the blob around. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:36, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Question about grenths balance I took a hero with grenths balance along to fight him, didnt seem to work very well, if at all. im just wondering if for some reason it doesnt work on him, if anyone can confirm this i would be grateful. 16:16, 25 April 2009 (UTC)